


Torchwood Reflective poems

by silly_aussie



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_aussie/pseuds/silly_aussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>acrostic poem based around each member of Torchwood<br/>it was an attempt at a new style</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Reality... (Suzie)

**T** rying to keep it normal,

 **O** nly to find I’m not.

 **R** eality is disappearing,

 **C** hanging with this job.

 **H** our by hour it changes me,

 **W** hy can’t I keep myself?

 **O** utside is like a different world,

 **O** ne I can’t ever have...

 **D** are I continue this way? I miss reality.


	2. Different (Ianto)

**T** idy up – no questions asked,

 **O** rganized and neat.

 **R** eally, is that all I am?

 **C** offee boy, neat freak?

 **H** idden depths lie unperceived,

 **W** aiting for their time.

 **O** nce revealed I won’t deny

 **O** ther parts of me...

 **D** ifferent is what I am.


	3. Extra-Ordinary Life (Gwen)

**T** rying to live a normal life

 **O** utside this crazy place.

 **R** eality is a mystery,

 **C** hanging me each day.

 **H** ow can I live a normal life,

 **W** hen I’ve seen extraordinary?

 **O** ne day I will figure it out,

 **O** r maybe its too late...

 **D** on’t let it change me.


	4. Dead Again (Jack)

**T** ime goes on without me,

 **O** thers live and die,

 **R** eady to meet their fate.

“ **C** ant Take You!” Death says.

 **H** ow often will I have to die?

 **W** hy do I have to stay?

 **O** nly I will see them go,

 **O** ne by one they leave,

 **D** eath will take everyone. Except me.


	5. Rift Debris (Tosh)

**T** echnology and mystery,

 **O** uter space debris.

 **R** ift throws it all up here,

 **C** hallenges for me.

 **H** aving a life isn’t an option,

 **W** hen would I find the time?

 **O** utsiders wouldn’t understand

 **O** r they might pity me.

 **D** on’t. I love this job. And the insanity


	6. Reason And Love? (Owen)

**T** o love and to lose

 **O** r never love at all?

 **R** easons she should have stayed

 **C** lamour in my mind.

 **H** undreds of them, no use now.

 **W** hat is the point of being in love

 **O** r whatever that feeling was, when

 **O** nce they leave, you feel you are

 **D** oomed to misery.


End file.
